degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-6272714-20140604042142
I can't even deal with how terrible this episode was. This is the first time in three years I skipped the live premiere and waited a few hours until it was uploaded to Teennick, that's how uninterested I am now. Understandably so, what with how HORRIBLE this season has been. Seriously, this episode was just another unfunny joke. That's all. My thoughts in summation: * Where is Maya's sense of independence? She's so naive at this point it's unbelievable. I love her hospitality and kindness, and I hate how she's written out to be an annoying drama-magnet when in reality, all she ever tries to do is help. It's not fair how all of her peers hate her and put her down every time she tries to help them. Her intentions are nothing but pure and she's one of the most good-natured characters on this damn show, yet the writers love to demonize her every chance they get. They paint her in such an unflattering, negative light. I'm tired of it. * Why is this show persisting on with promoting an abusive relationship? Zaya is ABUSIVE. You know a show is stupid when the fans who can actually see through this BS have to drill it through people's skulls that this is a problematic relationship because the writers themselves won't acknowledge how toxic it is, rather favoritizing it and romanticizing it. It always has been, and it always will be, abusive. Yet Degrassi keeps romanticizing them and demonizing Miles whilst kissing Zig's ass. UGH it's so TIRING! I hope so much that Maya will get a storyline in which she realizes how bad Zig is for her and how much better she deserves. She better kick Zigmund to the curb soon, because right now this show is sending the WRONG message. * Clare Edwards is gone. This is an unrecognizable version of her former self and I hate it. I won't even delve into how dumb it was that Clare had to clarify her sexuality to Jack, and how she's not even burdened and saddened by the fact that she is no longer with the love of her life. She's completely self-absorbed again, like season 11 Clurr only much worse this time around. Oh, and it really pissed me off how Clare was picturing Eli as she threw the axe. Or was it Drew on her mind? At this point, it was probably Drew, which only infuriates me even more. On the bright side, Jack is a bit redeemed in my eyes (I didn't like her initially, but I'm warming up to her now.) * Franston was sweet but frankly, kind of boring. I'm indifferent towards this plot as it just doesn't hold my interest. Maybe it will if it's an entrance to Winston figuring out his sexuality. For now, though, they're simply sweet and that's really all I have to say about them. * Degrassi's morals are completely backwards. I'm sure I don't need to elaborate. You've all seen it for yourselves. * Degrassi is racist and loves to perpetuate negative racial stereotypes. I'm so sorry to all of you viewers who are POC. You are terribly misrepresented and I completely sympathize with how insulted you must feel. In conclusion, I absolutely hate this show with every fibre of my being. I'm only watching it because, no matter how absurd it may be, I've got to see how the fate of Eclare pans out. I have invested three years of my time into this couple, so I've got to see how their story ends.